Aftermath
by corneroffandom
Summary: Elizabeth's reaction. Set during Hard Sell, so spoilers for that episode.


Peter thinks he can almost _hear_ Elizabeth's eyes widen from the other side of the phone. "Are you both alright?" she demands.

"Neal's got a bit of a headache going from oxygen deprivation," he says, glancing over at his partner for a moment, just in time to catch him rubbing above his eyes gingerly. "Other than that, we're good though."

Elizabeth's next statement doesn't surprise him, not really. "Bring him over."

"El, I think right now he just wants to go to June's and sleep this off," Peter protests softly.

"Peter, he's been through a lot the last few days," she unneccessarily reminds him. "Just bring him over, hm? I'll make dinner."

"Fine, fine," he relents. "I'll see if he wants to."

All Neal wants to do is sleep for a lifetime, forget about almost dying-- jewelry boxes-- Frowler-- everything, but he knows he'll disappoint El if he doesn't go so he nods, squinting up at Peter as he holds a hand out to help him up from the steps Neal's not moved away from since Peter revealed to him what he and Kate discussed.

"You alright?" Peter asks as he wavers slightly before regaining his footing.

"Yeah, just tired," he sighs.

"If you're sure," Burke says, his worry for the younger man growing the more Caffery remains quiet.

"Yeah," he says, following him to his car. Peter's not surprised when he dozes off in the car, he does look pretty wiped out.

Not even fifteen minutes later, Peter gets out of the car and shakes his head when Neal doesn't even shift in his sleep after his door slams shut. "Great." He sighs and goes to the passenger side, aware of how El is probably watching from the window. For this reason, he's almost gentle when he pulls Neal's door open and shakes the kid awake. "Come on, Neal. El-- and dinner-- is waiting," he says, giving the man a minute to collect himself before he moves away.

"How long was I out?" he manages sleepily, trying to swerve his legs out without kicking something.

Peter can't hide his smile as Neal finally frees himself from the car and joins him on the sidewalk, looking like a sleepy child with his wide, blurry eyes and tosled hair. "Not long, ten minutes probably. Come on, I'm sure El has a feast waiting for us."

Neal yawns blurrily, following him up the stairs to the Burkes' apartment. "I'm surprised by you, Peter," he says, some of his usual bluster returning as he wakes up more.

"How come?"

"Letting me in your house, eat dinner with you, all of that. It wasn't that long ago it was the end of the world if I sat on your couch," he says with a distant smile.

Peter shrugs. "What can I say, El is very convincing."

"True," Neal agrees, as the door opens and El ushers them in, tsking under her breath as she gets a good look at Neal.

"Do you need anything?" she asks, suddenly a flurry of activity that makes him feel a little dizzy. His coat is off, and she's guiding him to the couch within seconds, Satchmo bounding around at their feet as if determined to knock them down to his level to play.

"No, not really, Elizabeth, I'm ok," he says, sinking into the cushions quietly.

"Sure you are," she says, her hands on her hips as she examines him as if she can garner all the secrets of the universe just from watching him play with their dog.

After a minute, she marches off and Neal looks up at Peter, who smiles and shrugs. She returns with a glass of water and a pain reliever, which Neal takes reluctantly. "Elizabeth, really," he's starting to argue but she shakes her head at him.

"No, Neal, don't argue with me. Just take it." She watches until he's swallowed the medicine-- he wonders briefly if she'll make him open his mouth just to ensure the thing _was_ swallowed-- before spinning around, suddenly bright and cheerful again. "Supper will be ready in a minute!"

As she walks off to the kitchen, Peter joins Neal on the couch, a bemused grin on his face as the former conman sighs. "There's really no point in disagreeing with her, is there?" His voice matches the look on Peter's face.

"No, not really," he chuckles.


End file.
